guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Best Foe Forever/Script
(theme song) Collar: Look at her. She's a beauty, isn't she? Indigo: Umm...it looks more like a slaughtered goose foot. Collar: Seriously, Indi? Indigo's head Indigo: Ow! Collar: It's a surf board not an animal's body part. Indigo: Yeah, like you would know the difference! Collar: Oh, yeah? Indigo: Yeah! Both: arguing Travis: Shut up! stops I'm trying to think! I've done so much now I don't know what to do and when. Indigo: Why? Travis: How am I supposed to know? Collar: I know this one, I know this one! It's, ummm, uh . . . . Indigo: It's because you're psychic. Right? Travis: No! I was being rhetorical. There's nothing more hurtful or dangerous than a bored bully. A single drop of boredom is death. whispers Only if, or course, their as professional as I am stop. But sighs who cares now. I'm too bored to retaliate. ;[Travis]: Dang! Guys, I'm feel something that's like nothing. ;[Indigo]: What is it Travis?! ;[Collar]: Yeah, bro? ;[Travis]: I feel bored! There's nothing left to do. :I have skipped school twice this week ;[Collar]: We had school this week? ;[Travis]: I have picked on the daycare kids ;[Indigo]: Those kids are cowards! ;[Travis]: I can damage the yards :Of peers! :That I think :That I think :That I think :Are super mean :I can go to the pool :And like embarrass Duke! :I can have a sweet party :Give the guests a spook :I can travel to Msomi :Push the stone from the sword :But the changes are down :Cause I'll still be bored ;[Indigo and Collar]: Oh-no, he's bored! ;[Travis]: I'm so, so bored :If my head were my cell :It would have no cord ;[Indigo and Collar]: Oh-no, he's bored! ;[Travis]: Can't be restored :I'll say it again: :"Like, I'm so bored." :I'm pushed guys. Isn't there anything I haven't done?! ;[Indigo]: You could try painting flowers ;[Travis]: Flowers? No. ;[Collar]: You could call strangers names ;[Indigo and Collar]: You could try eating veggies :That you think :That you think :That you think :Are super green ;[Travis]: Idiots... :I can go fish out some cash :I can bike off to Manew :I can push Scott down a well :And dump Lu down the lou ;[Indigo and Collar]: You can try being nice ;[Indigo and Collar]: I'd rather taste keyboard! ;[Indigo and Collar]: So you want to then...? ;[Travis]: I am so bored! ;[Indigo and Collar]: Oh-no, he's bored! ;[Travis]: I'm so, so bored :If my head were my cell :It would have no cord ;[Indigo and Collar]: Oh-no, he's bored! ;[Travis]: Can't be restored :I'll say it again: :"Like, I'm so bored." Indigo: So does this mean we can take a break from being your, you knooow, "evil henchmen"? Travis: What? No, and as my "evil henchmen", you've got to help me overcome my boredom or else. Collar: Or else what? Travis: I'll dissect both your hearts with a chisel maniacally . . . .'''well what are you waiting for, The End of the World? '''Indigo: Whatta you suggest we do? Travis: groans Do I have do everything for everyone in this wretched school myself. Collar: That would be nice. But what should we do? Travis: I don't know. Say some ideas, faster make some analyses, search books, read lists, write'. . . .'lists. The lists, where are they? Collar: Huh? Travis: growls own head Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Uh, ring-ring. Hello in there, dummy! THE LISTS you morons, the lists! flies everywhere Collar: I can't find--- falls Collar: Here it is. I found it, I found it. I knew its exact place before I searched. Travis:sarcastically Oh, Collar, you amaze me. You searched selves 3, 5, 7, and 9. There're only 1 left you deafening little imbecile! list Travis: Alright, let's see. Who to torment next? Oh, c'mon there must be someone in this stupid school I haven't bullied yet. Indigo: Who then? Travis: Shut up! Okay? Just shut'. . .'up! Hmm, there must be a way. There must be someone who can be brought to their knees. Dah! bulb rings Indigo: That's it! Dawn, Armageddon Demise. You haven't got to him yet. Travis: Indigo, I said shut u--- that's it. Dawn! Dawn, Armageddon Demise. I haven't got to him yet. I am so glad I thought of this. Category:Scripts